Journey
by GKForte044
Summary: Its not about the destination; its about the journey. And sitting in the room during the night reminds Blasty how much of a ride his journey is with his trainer, Hibiki. From a inexperienced trainer to the new Regional Professor, this is how Blasty view the changes of their lives. - Two shots maybe? -


Blasty sat on the floor with his red eyes watching the 'thing' inside its cage like bed. It's a little rude to call the creature 'the thing' specially that it hold a very important part of his Trainer's life but he's not sure what to call it exactly.

It is already evening and both his Trainer and her significant other were already asleep. It was a small unspoken agreement that both he and Chari, his Trainer's significant other most trusted partner, will stay in the room with 'the thing' until one of their trainers picked it up in the morning. The light was already turned off and the only thing that illuminate the room is the natural fire that burn in the tip of the tail of a certain dragon like creature sleeping beside him.

He averted his eyes from 'the thing' to the sleeping dragon like creature. Blasty let out a small hum as the memory of how protective the most fearsome member in Kaito's team towards the 'thing' that was sleeping in the crib. No doubt, Chari is treating it like his own offspring as well.

Seeing that there is no other thing to do rather that to sleep (which he don't want to do just yet) the tortoise look at the ceiling of the house and let his memories enlighten him for a while. He can clearly remember that day as if it only happened yesterday. He was still a Squirtle that time and his Trainer is just a mere timid eleven years old girl when they first met...

* * *

It all started when his original owner told him that he is to be given to the grand daughter of his friend. When he heard about this news, he is excited to meet this human but when the day finally arrived, he was a little disappointed to see that his partner is a shy and inexperienced girl. She introduced herself as Hibiki and she gave him the name Blasty, although he wanted to say that it isn't necessary since he already had a name but he know that she wont understand him anyway.

At least, he get what he wanted despite being paired with a inexperienced trainer: to be able to travel. Her mission is to catch lots of Pokemon and complete the red machine called PokeDex but despite that, he found out that this Hibiki doesn't have what it takes to do the said task.

However, what he liked in this human partner of his is that she doesn't know how to give up. If she falls to the ground, she'll just stand up and wipe off the dust on her skirt and try again as if nothing happened. That trait is enough for her to be strong and that is also enough for him to respect her.

Until one day in the Viridian Forest, when she's trying to catch a Spearow (after her 10 times failed attempt), she met a boy with a Charmander. Unlike any other trainer, this boy didn't challenge her to a battle. Rather he taught her how to properly catch a Pokemon. She did succeed, finally having the second page on her PokeDex. There is no word he can use to explain how happy her face looks like that day and there, he made his first vow:

He will do anything to keep her happy.

* * *

She doesn't participate much in battle so its no surprise that they reach the Indigo Plateau without him evolving at all. She's not there to participate in the Leauge but she is there as an audience to watch the battle of a certain spiky haired boy. As they both watch the battle between the Charmander (he keep on calling him Chari so he thinks it was his name) and the Champion's Venosaur, his trainer suddenly asked a question he never thought he would hear at all.

"Hey Blasty..." She started, arms tightening on his shelled body. "...Would you like to participate on the Pokemon League?"

He didnt know what happened but he can see a spark of curiosity on the sapphire eyes of his trainer. Without any doubt, he smiled and give a nod to his Trainer, which she replied by smiling back.

And so after that day, they both traveled to Johto Region and decided to fight Gym and earn Badges in order to participate the League. He is nothing more than content than to see her smile and laugh as she keep on winning badges, winning against other trainers and catching new Pokemon to fill the Pokedex on their way. He could see how proud she was when finally, after more than two years of being together as partners, he evolved to a Warturtle.

It didnt take long that he and Hibiki finally reached the Indigo Plateau once again and, unsurprisingly, the spiky haired boy was there again. The two exchanged words that they will met in the finals of the tournament but that small promise broke after she lost during the semi final round. He could see that she is disappointed on herself. The sadness and pain painted on her face is enough to feel something constricing his heart. And there, in the waiting room of the stadium, he made a new vow:

He will do anything to win every battle to avoid her making that face again.

* * *

It was a long journey from Kanto to Hoenn region.

Hibiki was tasked to travel in Hoenn and discover the other Pokemon there. Their journey to a different region gave them the opportunity to start again. Their lost at the Indigo Leauge gave both him and his Trainer this bitter aftertaste of defeat and they are sure that they wont taste that same feeling again.

No trainers were left unabattled, no wild Pokemon escaped from her PokeDex. They must grow strong in order to win the Hoenn Leauge. He know that it was never a part of their mission to participate the Pokemon Leauge but he can tell, just looking on Hibiki's sapphire blue eyes, inside the bsttle field is where she's happy; where he could only see excitement and joy painting her face at the same time... And he'll never get tired of seeing it.

Its been a while since he saw that expression. The proud expression she made when he finally reached his last stage of evolution. He is now taller than his own Trainer and, in this form, she could never hold him again in her arms.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that it took you more than two years to finaly reach this form, Blasty." She said, traces of guilt can be heard in her voice. He was suppose to say something that will keep the spirits of his Trainer up but the frown she was wearing immediately turn into a smile before he even got the oportunity to open his mouth. "But I promise! I'll make it up to it by facing this region's champion!"

Really... This human is something...

* * *

Soon, Hibiki won the Hoenn League and become its newest Champion. Up to this day, Blasty can never forget her face as she jump up and down in joy in the middle of the stadium. They did it. After more than three years, they finally did it.

The new chapter of their life have begun; their life as the Champion.

He anticipated that Hibiki will like this new chapter of their life when he notice that she did accept the role even though she was born and raised from Kanto Region. But as time have pass, things began to change.

Challengers, unlike before, are easily dealt with, paperworks here and there. It made him realize that Hibiki's smile is slowly fading away. The only thing that bring ultimate joy on her face is when she fill a new page of her PokeDex and that quickly disappeared as well after he noticed that she caught every known Pokemon in Hoenn. Sure they are the strongest in the region; they are already at the top. But the problem is that exact same fact is getting... Well... Boring.

He was taken aback after their sixth month of being the Champion that Hibiki filed a resignation letter for the Hoenn League. But if he think about it, her decision wasn't really surprising. She is a free girl. She wanted to keep traveling. And this title, despite it gave her much respect and authority, is chaining her away from the things she love doing.

When they exit the Hoenn League building, no longer holding the Champion title, his Trainer face him again, the smile he haven't seen in a long time painted on her face.

"Let's travel to Sinnoh Region."

This trainer of his is really something. One time, she want to become the Champion then next, she want to resign in order to travel. He already assumed that in the future, she will say that they should settle down in one town and enjoy the peace and beauty or something. But he doesn't mind. In the front of the Hoenn League Building, he made another vow:

If searching for happiness is what she wants, then he will follow her without any complaints.

* * *

Their journey continues to different regions, discovering the limits of the PokeDex.

It was in Unova region where his Trainer and the spiky haired boy with Chari (He believed his name is Kaito) from before met once again after many years. Actually, boy does not fit to him anymore; he have grown into a fine looking young man. He did notice that both young man and his trainer are getting closer and closer each day and he can't help it but to think if his trainer view him as more than just a friend.

This doubt was later confirmed when his Trainer confessed to him one night. It surprised the young man, of course, but still he accepted her feelings and the two of them started dating. The back-to-back Champion of Indigo League and the Former Champion of Hoenn League together... He wonder how the media will react to that.

* * *

He clearly remembers when the two made a agreement that the first thing they need to do as a couple is to get to know each other's Pokemon and, at some point, gain their approval. He mentally agreed to this idea; after all, Pokemon are Trainer's lifetime partners.

They start out with hers (Blasty's teammates). Because he know this boy since the start of their journey, Blasty automatically gave his approval. Sparky (Jolteon) got excited knowing that Hibiki finally found her speacial someone and the rest... Well... Blazy (Blaziken) and Terry (Torterra) are still testing him, Rily (Lucario) doesn't know how to handle the news while the worst is Sally (Salamence) who did nothing but to glare at the poor young man as if she is ready to bite down his soul. Hibiki tried her best to at least calm her down but knowing how overprotective and sometimes disobedient the dragon is, she just let a small growl and ignore Hibiki's words.

Next, his trainer was introduced to his team. Chari, like him, automatically gave an approval once meeting Hibiki's eyes. The rest, Lux (Shiny Luxray), Leon (Empoleon) Leaf (Sceptile) and Gall (Gallade) all look at the young man as if they are all confussed. He let out a small grin and the four decided to get to know Hibiki well enough before they give their decision. While on the other hand, his sixth Pokemon Ron (Aggron) let out a roar and began patting his Trainer's back as if he is proud that Kaito found a girlfriend. That small skit managed to bring Hibiki to laugh.

If this young man is enough to make Hibiki laugh like that, he really wont mind them being together.

* * *

Five years have already passed on since his Trainer and Kaito become together, Hibiki finally completed the PokeDex. Twelve years worth of traveling have already paid off. She completed her task and now, it confused Blasty what chapter of life will Hibiki will decide to open next. It didn't surprise him for her to stay in Kanto since that region is something she loved and considered as a home sweet home but what surprises him is the fact that she is buying a house for herself and Kaito in Viridian City.

It is a rather simple two storey house with a huge backyard to let their bulky Pokemon (mainly Terra, Ron and Sally) have a room to spend their time outside their respective PokeBalls. It was all Hibiki's idea but being a man with pride he is, Kaito decided to pay 70% of the house's price. As expected, his trainer doesn't like the idea but Kaito managed to calm her down when he stated that she'll have all the power of whatever furniture she wanted to add on the house (as long as there will be basic onces like sofa, dinner table and chairs, etc.)

Living all together like a one huge family they are did a lot of adjusting (a day without having Sally and Ron fighting is rarer than spotting a shiny Pokemon) but in the end, they all manage for the sake of their Trainer's happiness. Blasty and Chari become in charge with the house rules for the Pokemon, being them the longest and most trusted partners of both Hibiki and Kaito respectively and, not to mention, the strongest fighter in both of their parties.

It didn't took long when Lance message Kaito again about him reigning as the new Champion of the conjoined region of Kanto and Jotho (despite he won that title about twelve and a half years ago ) on the other hand, Hibiki was also appointed as the new regional professor of Kanto region. As expected since these are the two's passion, they accepted the offer. No longer wandering Trainers, he is now the new Champion replacing the Dragon Master while she is now the new Regional Professor of Kanto.

* * *

He clearly remember how it all happened like a flash.

One night, he and Chari were told that their trainers will go on a dinner date (no surprise there since they already doing this for like five years now) but what caught them by surprise is when they returned home. Traces of tears can be seen on his Trainer's cheek and not to mention, her eyes are a little red and fluffy. Seeing this, Sally is the one who took action, ready to chomp down the young man's head. Hibiki act first, saying that everything is just a huge misunderstanding.

Blasty gave her the look back then. How can it be a misunderstanding? She cried for Arceus sake! Kaito's team, as expected were trying to defend him. He can see the slight disappointed look Chari is giving Kaito but decided to wait for a proper explanation before letting his emotions take over him. Suddenly, Blasty recognize something new on his Trainer's left ring finger.

A silver ring with sapphire in the middle that match Hibiki's eyes.

"We're getting married." She happily announced with a smile, warping her arms around Kaito's. Hearing this, the twelve Pokemon stared at them, surprised.

* * *

The wedding went out plain and simple.

Despite that, it didn't stop the media from taking some coverage and they made it to the front page of the magazine the very next day. So much for having a peace and quiet. Nothing really much changed even after their marriage. It makes Blasty wonder why humans even bothered to do this ceremony of wedding if nothing is going to change. Sure he heard before that newlywed couples live in the same house and live together after their wedding but Hibiki and Kaito are already doing that before the wedding even happened. He can tell that Chari is also as confused as him...

This question was answered six months after their wedding when Kaito suddenly gathered everyone in the living room.

They are expecting a child and he want everyone's help to make Hibiki's pregnancy as smooth as possible. Of course, knowing his Trainer, Hibiki got annoyed at him after finding out what he said to their Pokemon. Well, whenever she likes it or love it, they are going to do it for her sake. After all, she took care of all six of them for like twelve years so this is a good opportunity to repay her.

However, it seems like trying to make it as "smooth as possible" is way too much even for them, the group of Pokemon who traveled five regions. Hibiki's moods become really unpredictable; one moment she's moody, then irritated, then sleepy. Blasty can't count how many times he have seen either Sparky or Lux trying to get her out of the bed in the morning (because if they didn't chances are she will never even get up at all). He was even surprised when his trainer suddenly burst into tears after suddenly burning out a piece of toast. He remembered that this is normal for someone expecting a child but who could have thought that pregnancy can be the source of whirlwind of emotions?

But if he's going to give someone a huge credit, it will be his Trainer's significant other. He showered her with love and affection and attends all of her needs despite him being busy as a Champion. He really did become a strong pillar for their family from the start to finish. Seeing how dedicated Kaito is, the group of Pokemon decided to be the pillar when Kaito is not around (mostly during midday and when he is called for League meetings). Like before, he and Chari become in charge for all of these but it seems like some of their groupmates were too overprotective that they dont want Hibiki to go near certain things; usually Gall and, no surprise, Sally as Gall took the word 'protect' in a entirely new level while Sally is already overprotective to her trainer.

Overall, they do good. Not as smoothly as they want but they all did great.

Until the awaited day have come.

It was the first time that Blasty saw Kaito wear such panicked expression when Hibiki undergoes labor. They quickly move to the nearest hospital and thir panic were only replaced by joy when they heard a child's cry.

Kio's first cry.

As expected, he and Chari are the first in the group to meet 'the thing'. As Blasty stared at 'it', he can easily see the resemblance to Kaito. Jet black hair, although thin, he can already tell its as spiky as his, and a pair of dark blue eyes. That was weird. Aren't little humans supposed to look like both parents? Why does 'it' looks like Kaito? He took a glance to Chari, and he can tell that the dragon like creature were happy as if meeting Kaito again for the very first time, then moving to his trainer. Despite the exhaustion, he could tell the joy on her face. Its not the same joy he always see when she wins a new badge, fill out the new page of the PokeDex or even when they become the Champion. Its a new type of joy he never seen before. It as if this little 'thing' completes her.

"Chari, Blasty, meet Kio. Kotowara Kio."

And there in his Trainer's hospital room, he made a new vow to replace the other one he made nine years ago:

If this little 'thing' makes Hibiki happy, then he will protect it as if it is his own offspring.

* * *

Back to the present, Blasty smiled at his own memory.

Its only been five... No, six days after the little 'thing' was born and he could tell everyone is still adjusting to the sudden change. He was about to sleep, already tucking one of his legs back inside his thick shell when he notice a small movement inside the crib. Sleep was long forgotten when he heard a small voice; no doubt, the 'thing' is awake.

He watched the little creature rub 'its' eyes using 'its' fist then moving the said fist to 'its' mouth. Watching this, Blasty grinned made a mental conclusion that humans can be rather disgusting sometimes. Their only source of light began moving as well and that's when he realized that Chari is already awake. The dragon like creature slowly moved his head, affraid that any sudden movement will startle the 'thing' inside the crib. He stopped moving when the 'thing' released 'its' fist from 'its' mouth.

It seems that the little creature and Chari did a small staring contest with him as the judge. But if there is really one, he is sure that Chari is winning it for the little creature began to curl its face. And, without them realizing the signs, 'it' let out a one huge cry.

Up to this day, both him and Chari cannot understand how a creature so little as... 'It', can produce a cry that rivals even a Exploud's. If there is one thing that Blasty and the other eleven Pokemon have to adjust for, this is one of them; getting used to little Kio's cry.

It only took a good fifteen seconds for someone to open the door and turn on the lights. The sudden burst of light made both Blasty and Chari blink a few time to get used to it and when they did, they are wlcome by the sight of Kaito carrying the little 'thing' on his arms, swaying back and forth to calm down the child.

"Shhh. Hey, hey, what's wrong my little man?" He heard him ask without stopping his actions.

It didn't take too long when the 'thing' stopped crying and when his Trainer slowly walking near the door, still rubbing her eyes.

"Kaito? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. You don't need to get up. I said I'll handle this, did I?"

"But-"

"No buts, dear. I know you're already working non stop in the lab. You should relax every once in a while." As expected, this reply of her significant other made her pout. With a small whisper of 'fine' as a sign of giving up on their small disagreement, Hibiki disappeared from Blasty's sight.

Its nothing new that the two of them talk or act like this, really. But every time this happen, Blasty and Chari can't help it but to stare at their Trainers with concern. The man let out a small sigh then began rubbing the head of a certain dragon like creature with his other free hand (one is carrying Kio of course)

"Sorry about that. And thank you, you two."

This made Blasty look at him with confusion and the only thing Kaito did is to let out a small chuckle then gave him the same treatment.

"I know about it. Its pretty obvious. Since the start, you two are keeping everything smooth by acting as some sort of leader between all the Pokemon in the house. I really appreciate it. Feels like we got ourselves a free baby sitter, no, Kio?"

Blasty didnt like the sound of that, really. He doesn't have any knowledge of a human child better yet, taking care of one. And to think that almost everyone of his team mates know only how to tear each other appart when Hibiki isn't around, he mentally question himself how is it even possible. As if he can read his mind (despite not being a Psychic type) Chari let out a small laugh, catching his attention.

Whatever. He doesn't care anymore if its impossible. Like in the battlefield, he will force himself to find a way to makethe impossible possible and this time, he'll take care of Kio when his Trainer or this man wasn't around. After all, if this little thing complete the Trainer he swore to keep on smiling since the very beginning, he will be happy to let it be a part of their journey.

\- END -

* * *

A/N: I actually dont know how to end this... XD

Edited to add some linebreaks and fix some parts. .. Apparently ,the doc manager didn't save my previous edit and uploaded the original file -.-

This story is just an experimental fic, with a purpose to see if I can still write well and um... I think I did good ?

The 'Hibiki become Hoeen Champion' part is a reference to my 7 years old Pokemon Emerald hack (that didn't made it in the internet) where I changed Wallace with Hibiki.

Maybe someday I'll write a Chari POV. ...


End file.
